It is a continuing goal of the chemical processing industries to find both primary and alternative methods of converting raw materials, which are readily available, into other materials which may be less plentiful and more valuable. Some of the more useful of such conversion methods is dehydrogenation processes for the conversion of organic compounds, such as hydrocarbon feedstocks to unsaturated compounds. A number of catalytic processes have been developed which have attained some measure of commercial success. There is a continuing search to develop catalytic materials and processes which are more efficient in minimizing side reactions, improving conversion rates, improving yields and selectivities to desired end product, or which have a low susceptibility to deactivation, e.g., are capable of extended periods of operation without regeneration and/or which can be readily regenerated to an activity approaching that of fresh catalysts. The present invention relates to a novel catalyst composition which is useful in the oxidative dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved process for the oxidative dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel catalyst composition.
A further object of this invention is to provide a catalytic composition useful in the oxidative dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons.
Other aspects, objects, and the several advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading this disclosure and the appended claims.
The present invention provides a novel catalyst and a novel process for the conversion of hydrocarbon feedstocks to hydrocarbons having a greater degree of unsaturation and which have the same and sometimes lower number of carbon atoms as in the hydrocarbon feed.
In accordance with the invention, hydrocarbons and, particularly, paraffinic hydrocarbons are oxidatively dehydrogenated to unsaturated product or products having a greater degree of unsaturation by contacting such hydrocarbons under dehydrogenation conditions in the presence of a catalyst mixture comprising manganese, phosphorus, and an alkali metal with, or without, a refractory support.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, light paraffinic hydrocarbons are oxidatively dehydrogenated to the corresponding mono-olefins by contacting same under oxidative dehydrogenation conditions in the presence of a catalyst mixture of oxides of manganese, phosphorus, and alkali metal with, or without, a refractory support.
In accordance with the invention, paraffinic hydrocarbons can be converted in good yields to mono-olefins. The invention is particularly suitable for the conversion of ethane to ethylene, butane to butene, isopentane to isoamylene, and the like.
Further, in accordance with the invention, a novel catalyst is provided comprising a mixture of oxides of manganese, phosphorus, and an alkali metal with, or without, a refractory support.